Lawn Mower
Lawn Mowers are the player's last line of defense in their front yard and backyard. When a zombie gets too close to their house, i.e. past the leftmost column, the lawn mower automatically activates and kills all the zombies in the lane, except when in a pool row in the backyard, where it kills only zombies that have gotten out of the pool, then sinks into the pool. At the end of the level, you get $50 for each lawn mower left, once zombies start dropping money in Level 2-1. This can kill Gargantuar and Giga-gargantuar despite it being only one instant kill, making it one of the strongest weapons in the game (only losing to Giant Wall-nut, which can even kill Dr. Zomboss), along with Pool Cleaners and Roof Cleaners. Strategy ''Plants vs. Zombies There is not much strategy to them, except to conserve your lawn mowers; however, do not waste plants to try and (fruitlessly) prevent your lawn mowers from being used up. If it is the last wave, and you have lawn mowers in every row with zombies (and/or the Pool Cleaners and Roof Cleaners), you may win the level. However, it is a bad idea to depend on them, as they give you money, along with the Pool Cleaners and Roof Cleaners. Plants vs. Zombies Adventures Like its predecessor, Lawn Mowers are used as a last defense. However, Lawn Mowers do not follow the path zombies can take, but rather a straight path from where it is activated, and may not end up killing every zombie in a lane. Additionally, if the player plays a level they've already passed, lawn mowers will not be present, but the player must use the Lawn Mower boost to regain them. Any knocked-out plant along an activated lawn mower's route will be revived instantly if it has recovered completely. There is also an achievement for playing and finishing a level without using any lawn mowers, called Lawn No-er. Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time The use of Lawn Mowers is similar to the use in ''Plants vs. Zombies. However, most star levels require you to save your lawn mowers. This means you must protect them unless you want to lose a star. Gallery ''Plants vs. Zombies File:Mower.png|The lawn mower as shown on the Plants vs. Zombies website File:Lawn_mower.jpg|If you type "trickedout" the lawn mowers will look like this File:Kill.png|A Lawn Mower is killing a zombie. Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time TutorialLawn.jpg|Tutorial Lawn Mower AncientEgyptLawn.jpg|Ancient Egypt Lawn Mower PirateSeasLawn.jpg|Pirate Seas Lawn Mower WildWestLawn.jpg|Wild West Lawn Mower Trivia *Lawn mowers are even more powerful than instant kill plants, as they can kill even a Giga-gargantuar in one hit. *If you type "trickedout" while playing, your Lawn Mowers change and have a monster truck-like appearance. But its wheels don't get bigger. *The Lawn Mower has three Achievements related to it: Close Shave, Last Mown Standing, and Lawn Mower Man. *When a Lawn Mower is activated on a Pool row, it will sink and leave a trail of smoke which will disappear very quickly. *When a Lawn Mower meets a zombie, it will slow down. This also happens with Pool Cleaners and Roof Cleaners. *When a Lawn Mower kills a zombie, the zombie will only be left with their heads. *The only land zombies that will die in a different way instead of being squashed are the Zomboni, the Catapult Zombie, the Zombie Bobsled Team (in their bobsleds), the Gargantuar, and the Giga-gargantuar. *In most modes, when a Lawn Mower has been activated, the zombies will not enter that lane for a while. **Probably it's because the other zombies are scared by the Lawn Mower and stopped attacking for a while. Anyway, this gives the player enough time to recover his/her plant defenses from that lane. *In the online version of Plants vs. Zombies, Zombies will turn into a puff of smoke once it meets a Lawn Mower. *Not all zombies have their mowed animation as being squashed; some turn into puffs of smoke, some get sucked (rarely), and some will disappear (on water if you haven't bought the Pool Cleaner). *In the Mini-game Heavy Weapon on the Xbox, PS3, and PS Vita version, you will need to control a Lawn Mower with a plant on it in order to shoot zombies. *For some reason, the Lawn Mower doesn't hurt plants. **Also, real Lawn Mowers cut down grass, but in this game, it doesn't. *In Portal Combat, if the Lawn Mower gets into a Portal, it will go to the Portal in the different lane. *The Lawn Mower in game is a reference to the Peter Jackson movie Braindead, where the protagonist Lionel Cosgrove uses a lawnmower to fight zombies in the climax. The Lawn Mower in game looks almost identical to the lawnmower in the movie as well. *In ''Plants vs. Zombies Adventures, sometimes there is a glitch when a lawn mower passes a plant that are knocked out, they revive instantly. See also *Roof Cleaner *Pool Cleaner Category:Last Line of Defense Category:Items Category:Instant Kills Category:Plants vs. Zombies Adventures Category:Boosts Category:Plants vs. Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time